Takumi & Misaki's Love
by lol7654332
Summary: Takumi and Misaki also known as 'The Demon Prez' and 'Perverted Alien' go through lots of ups and downs in their life even after marriage. They hold together though and in the end have a product of their love.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Luna, the author of this story. I love Maid sama! In fact, it was the first manga i've read. This story is M - rated? But don't worry, there won't be anything until later on...

This is my first fanfic but I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review!

* * *

The two married couples, (Misaki & Takumi) (Sakura & Kuga) were spending their summer vacations in Okinawa. Takumi was the CEO and leader of Walker corporations and Misaki was one of the leading lawyers working at the best law firm in Tokyo. Kuga was of course a singer/ musician and went on tours often so he didn't have a lot of time to spend with his beloved wife. As for the Irgashi's, (Toya & Chiyo) were busy with their own work.

Sunlight sprinkled across the beach. The waves lapped thirstily at the shore.

"Ah, its so beautiful here!" Sakura exclaimed, enthusiastic. Kuga slung his arm around Sakura's neck, "Yup." "It's been a long time since i've been to the beach," Misaki added. Takumi nodded, smirking.

They settled in to the luxurious beach houses and soon went out again to play at the beach.

"Misaki!" Sakura called waving her arms around frantically. "What?" Misaki asked. "We need to get changed, dummy!" Sakura replied tagging her in to the women's cubicles. Sakura came out changed in to a strapless red polka - dot bikini that was tied in the middle with frills out on her skirt. "I've been dieing to wear this!" Sakura said joyfully then frowned, "Misaki? Are you ready?"

Meawhile Misaki had a problem. Her swimming suit had been replaced with a sexy laced bikini, it was black and adorned with jewels that were wrapped around in fancy lace. There was a note stuck to the side, _Misaki! I hope you like this, Takumi should be thanking me for this by the way - From Chiyo. Misaki blushed madly._ _I can't let Takumi see me like this!_ Misaki thought desperately. "Misaki!" Misaki quickly got changed in to the bikini trying not to look at her reflection. She came out, her face a tomato red. " Oh my, Awww! Misaki! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL! Takumi's little surprise!" Sakura squeeked. "No. Wait. SAKURA! You've got the wrong idea, Chiyo replaced my swimming suit with THIS!" Misaki replied furiously. Sakura just giggled. "Well, you do look very... appetizing?" "SAKURA!"

Sakura had to yank Misaki out of the cubicles since she was so embarrassed. She covered her face. Her hair was swept to the side and tied up in a small ponytail resting on her shoulder.

When Misaki came out, Kuga and Takumi were already waiting outside. They were dressed in nothing except for their matching black swimming shorts. Misaki came out fiddling with her hands. Takumi's green eyes widened in surprise. "Misa?" Sakura lept at Kuga and tore to the beach in bare feet. Takumi was looking at Misaki who was blushing. "You look... beautiful." He stepped closer while Misaki backed up. "Perverted Alien!" Takumi just smiled. "Your perverted alien." She pushed him away. "Stop. Ugh, it wasn't my idea okay? Chiyo replaced my swimming suit with this!" Takumi just smirked evilly. He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her on her neck.

"Ah, Ta... kumi!" Misaki moaned. It turned in to sucking. "STOP!" She pushed him away. "What was that for?" "Just in case other boys look at my cute misa - chan. It marks that you are mine." Misaki just ran away, "I'm going to swimming!" She had come prepared. She stuck on a bandage to hide it and wore a hood over her revealing bikini.

As expected, the rich and famous Takumi Usui Walker was now swarmed with cute girls showing off their bodies. He just smiled at them politely and talking to them only to make Misaki jealous. He had succeeded. Misaki just looked at him angrily, her arms folded in front of her chest. _Hmph, two can play at that game, Takumi Walker,_ Misaki thought mischievous. She took off her hood and let her body be exposed and of course, hungry men came to her straight away. "Are you free?" "You have a great body!" "I love you!" "She's so cute." "Damn!" "She's mine!" All the usual comments. Misaki just smiled sweetly to them. She knew Takumi was watching her. She even wrapped her arms around one their necks. _This is what you get Takumi,_ Misaki thought.

Takumi was enraged. His bangs covered his eyes and made a shadow fall upon them. He was angry. The girls fled away as if he casted a evil aura around them. He just strode away to the beach house. Misaki hated boys. Why was she acting like this? He was the only man she could touch so affectionately.

 **Misaki P.O.V**

"Do you have time tonight baby?" The guy asked naughtily. "Err... ah... um... i'm sorry, no," I stuttered. Since Takumi had gone my confidence had gone. I was trash at speaking romantic stuff. "Actually... um... I. Better. Go now..." I said trying to get out of his grasp. But he just pulled on her more tightly and ran his fingers up her thigh. Stupid men. "YOU! DON'T YOU DARE!" My demonic aura returned as I kicked him in the shin harshly. He groaned, "Ah!" But he was too scared to stay a second longer and fled. She looked up at the beach house and saw Takumi sitting down on bed, perhaps jealous.

She grinned. _Job Done_.

"Hey! Misaki!" Sakura was floating in the shallow end of the water. "Oh, Sakura? That looks fun," I responded smiling as I dived in to the water and swam next to Sakura. Unconsciously, I smiled. "Misaki? You seem... off," Sakura noticed. "I'm fine." She lay down on the surface of the water, relaxing and I did the same. Misaki told Sakura about her ' _Jealousy plan'_ with Takumi. "Oh, a little bit of drama," she laughed. I nodded. It was payback. "I wonder what Chiyo is up to," Sakura said. "Poor her, she should've came with us. She probably thought that Toya would get a bit lonely," I replied. "Hmph." "Wanna race?" Sakura asked competitively. I nodded. I knew I was going to win. I was a water baby when I was younger and could swim since I was four.

"Ready... Set... GO!"

We sped off to the shore and started to swim but I realised that Sakura was trailing behind me or in front of me. "Sakura?" I searched around the water and found a head bobbing up and down with arms flinging in the air. Sakura. I gulped in air and started swam towards her as fast as I could. When I next saw her she was sinking, in to the depths of the ocean. My eyes widened as I immediately swam down towards her. He mouth was open and her eyes were closed. Was she dead? NO. When I got to her I transferred all my air in to her mouth to save her, not realizing that I could possibly die.

I held her hand and started to swim upwards but it was no use. I had no more air and my vision started to get hazy. I eventually sunk...


	2. Chapter 2

This is the chapter where it has intercourse... so if you are too innocent... maybe you shouldn't read it. Anyways, enjoy!

P.S Please leave a review

 **Misaki P.O.V**

I started to feel. Air entering my body and life. Ahhh, that beautiful feeling I hadn't felt in such a long time... I opened my eyes to see Sakura crying, tears dribbling over her pale cheeks. A life guard was pumping oxygen in to me as I coughed up some water. "MISAKI?!" But it was too late, I closed me eyes. _Sorry Sakura_.

The next time I opened my eyes I awoke to a room, I was resting on a plushed sofa in the beach house. "Misaki?" Kuga excalaimed shaking Sakura. "MISAKI!" She warped me in her arms, delighted, tears still rolled down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Misa," she said guitily. I patted her head and smiled, "Its okay." She collapsed in to my chest. "Misaki! I missed you!" She loved it when I patted her head. I stroked her back softly as she stopped crying. I looked around the room and of course noticed him. Takumi.

Anger was evident. I could tell. He had only been angry once and I never wanted to see him like that again, but... this time I had caused it myself. His gold streaks of hair covered his face, but you could see that his eyes were now a dark green. Darker than ever. Kuga seemed to notice too. "Em... Sakura... maybe we should leave those two to their buisness," Kuga suggested. "But Misaki..." Sakura complained. In the end Kuga and Sakura left.

 **Normal P.O.V**

Takumi and Misaki were left in one room. He still had his arms crossed and leaned against the wall, not talking. "Takumi..." Misaki pleaded. She wished he would talk, comfort her. She saved Sakura right? What was he so angry for? He still didn't respond to Misaki. "Please... talk to me Takumi," Misaki begged this time. _Ugh, i've had enough. THIS IS IT. I only tried to protect her and he's this angry? He's suppose to support me..._ Misaki thought. Although she was very tired, her arms grabbed on to a pillow and threw it at him. She was panting heavily by then but it only earned a flinch. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS TAKUMI! I PROTECTED SAKURA & YOUR ANGRY?! You are my husband are you not? You are suppose to support me!" Misaki yelled with all her remaing strength. It stabbed him in the heart.

He should be protecting her. She had saved someone who was on the verge of death and there he was being a idiot, she was right. He was suppose to support her. She was always there in his time of need.

Misaki got up quivering. Her legs were limp and she wobbled while she tried to walk and grip on to things to balance her. She was still panting. "Misaki!" Takumi caught her as she slipped. "NO! Get away from me!" She screeched but she had no more strength. She lay in his arms helplessly. He felt bad. "I'm sorry Misaki," he replied his voice turning soft. His fingers wrapped around her waist and hugged her tightly. "I was so afraid that I would lose you... I love you." "Then why are you so mad at me?" She asked demandingly. "Because you obviously didn't think Misaki! You always go protecting other people that you don't realise that you are also hurting yourself. This time I almost lost you too and I definitely can't live without you... YOU ALMOST DIED MISAKI!" He could feel tears slip away. She loved him. He loved her. She felt his love. Misaki brang his head to her soft chess and stroked his hair gently. "It's okay. I didn't die Takumi. That's all that matters, I love you too" She reassured. But anger was still boiling up. "You don't," he replied sternly. "What?" Misaki paused for a moment. "You touched another man Misa, other than me."

Misaki started to laugh tremendously. "What? This isn't something you should laugh-" But he was cut off. "Well... I didn't touch him lovingly you idiot. It was only to make you jealous!" She replied in between giggles. His eyes widened in shock. "Wha-Why?" "Well you were surrounded by girls and you talked to them lovingly but since you kept looking at me it was obvious you were trying to make me jealous so I thought two could play at that game," Misaki replied still stroking his tuft of hair. "Eh?" He just looked at her. "In other words... you lost at your own game," she replied smiling, enjoying his expression. "Naughty Misa... I'll have to punish you," he smirked, it was her turn to be astonished. "Takumi... you're kidding right?" She asked trembling. "Nope."

His lips pressed on to hers as his tongue poked her opening. She let him in as he explored her cave. They fought hungrily. His clever fingers wrapped around her waist as her brought her to the bed without breaking the sweet kiss. His lips slowly traveled down to her collarbone as his kissing turned in to sucking. "Ah... AH... Ta... ha... Kumi! Ah... KYAH!" Her moaning turned him on even more. "Its payback Misa - Chan." His fingers grasped her shirt and tore it up. "TAKUMI!" She screamed as his fingers started to raise in to her breasts underneath her bra. "Ugh... Ah! PL... EASE! Mnnrgh, hah..." She panted, "No... TAKUMI!" She tried to pull his hand out but she was too weak and pleasure was overpowering her. Lust.

He unhooked her bra and feasted on her breasts. He licked them and began to cup them as he sucked on them. "NO... AH... HYAH... Ungh... AGH!" He began to suck hungrily leaving a hickey on the side. It was so full. He loved it, hers were just the right size. Not to big nor to small. "Ah... Misaki... You're so soft. Mmmm." He pinched it as she groaned again. "Misaki..." He started to pull down her skirt, and tossed it away. Her underwear was a slick dark blue one with a cute bow in the middle. And once again his famous smirk returned as he saw that the bottom was wet. "Oh, Misa - Chan is already wet?" She blushed madly. "You perverted alien!" He pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. She watched him under the dim light of a lamp.

His manhood was revealed. It was so big. Could it even fit?

"Like what you see?" He asked cruelly. She gulped down. He strated to fiddle with her vulva and lick it as she spread her legs wider apart. "Ehhhh, Ahhh! Hahhhhh. AHHRGH!" She stuttered. He fiddled with her and stuck two fingers in to her hole. "AHHHHH!" He earned a scream. "Ta... kumi... Ple- HYAHHH! MRGH!" He thrust his finger in and out reaching deeper each time. "TAKUMI! AH! FASTER!" She coaxed. He obeyed and pushed in depper each time making long strokes. Soon his figners were replaced by something larger. His manhood. It pushed in and out. "OH. KRGH. AHHHHHH! MNNNRGH!" "NNNN... it feels so good Misaki...GRH," He growled in pleasure. "Takumi... I'm going to... It's comming! VRGH! EEEEAAA!" he pushed deeper in to her soft spot. "NMMRH, Yes... MI-RHHHHAAA - AKI mine's - AHHH - Comming... too." He kept going as his pace fastened. Her face was scrunched up. "C'mon Misa, together."

Her orgasm popped and let out a fluid. He licked at the heavenly - tasting nectar but continued to thrust as his eyes closed shut for a minute. "ARGH... MISAKI! I'm... GO - RHH - ING TO..."

 _Shlick... shlick..._

Semen shot out from his manhood and combined in Misaki's body as she let out a groan. He thrust 5 times before he collapsed.

"I love no one other than you Takumi..."

"Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, again this is the author. I hope you like this story so far. I came up with another plot... but this time... its Misaki's turn... By the way this chapter is going to be slightly longer

 **Misaki P.O.V**

Our mansion towered over us. _Ah, home sweet home,_ I thought happily. Cedric unlocked the door for us to enter. "Welcome home Sir," he greeted sternly. Takumi just nodded. It was 12:00am, our flight had been delayed two hours short. What a pain.

I tossed my suitcase away and threw my heels on the ground. We slowly unpacked talking about our trip.

Takumi changed in to a simple black shirt with long sleeves and grey jeans while slipping on his glasses. "Takumi?" I asked curiously, "aren't you going to sleep?" "Sorry Misaki, i've got work to do," he replied planting a kiss on my forehead lightly. "Oh... O-okay." I was slightly worried. He seemed tired. He was also so busy, he barely had any time. "Sorry."

I tucked myself in disappointed. Being his girlfriend was better because he would visit me more often but now that I became his wife and he became a powerful CEO, he never had any time for me. It was very rare.

The next morning as expected he had already left for work. I sighed. I put on my suit and left to Tokyo Law Firm. "Good morning Mrs Usui," Yui greeted politely. "Good morning Yui," I replied rather droopily. She left me a stack of files.

I worked my way through them, divorce case, custody case and others. Once I had finished I glanced at the clock, 9:00pm. Takumi must be home by now. I collected all my things and left hoping to see my husband and have a few moments with him. There was no one at home though, empty. I just slumped down on the couch hugging a giant teddy bear that Takumi had given to me on valentines.

"I guess you'll have to be my Takumi now," I said sinking in to sleep.

1 week later...

One morning Takumi was there however, he was on the phone while eating his breakfast. I was watching him, glaring at him. He had come home for a few nights but went to work and never spoke to me. He was always on the phone. I wish I could brake it. I called him so many times and he never even answered me. This was just getting out of hand.

He ended his call. "What Misaki?" He asked seriously. "You know what? I've had enough Takumi Walker Usui. I don't care what you do now. It doesn't make a difference, ever since I got married to you, you've been so busy and caught up with work. I always call you but you never answer yet when you're with me you are always with your phone. Why don't you just ask your phone to marry you? I'm sure you will spend much more time with it anyway," I replied furiously. "Misaki-"

But I was out the door. I slammed the door shut.

...

"WOW! Misaki! You're on fire today!" Yui, my assistant commented. I rolled my eyes. "Why? Any issues? Maybe boy issues huh?" She snickered. "Eh? How do you know?" I responded. "It's obvious, you're blushing. Anyways, whats the problem Mrs Usui?" She asked seductively leaning in close towards me. "Stop! Fine, fine... I'll tell you. It's just that I feel like he's neglecting me you know? He's either at work or when he is with me he is always on his phone." She laughed. "What?" I asked folding my arms. "That solution is easy Mrs Usui. Get revenge, fight fire with fire," She replied, maliciously. "What do you mean," I asked eagerly. "Ignore all his texts and calls and maybe stay somewhere else, he never comes home and notices you anyway so maybe this will get his attention plus, he's been doing the same. He's tasting his own medicine." _Yui's right! This is perfect!_ I thought hugging Yui. "You're a genius Yui!"

Lets see how you endure this Takumi Usui.

I drove home to get my things and left for Suzana's house. She was in on this plan.

"Thanks for letting me stay here Suzuna," I said smiling evilly. "Ah... sis, no problem. How long will you be staying?" She asked in her usual monotone voice. "Maybe for a week?" I replied, she nodded. "Ok." That night Takumi called me several times but I didn't care neither did I answer, he texted me 135 times too saying things like:

 _Where are you Misaki?_

 _What happened?_

 _Is there something wrong?_

 _MISAKI?_

 _Misaki please..._

2 Weeks later -

I shifted uncomfortably in my sleep but I couldn't care less. I felt a little guilty but he brought this upon himself. "Thanks Yui," I murmmured.

The next day I was back in my office. "So how did it go Mrs Ayuzawa?" Yui asked. "Thanks, that made me feel a lot better. I feel kinda bad though, maybe I pushed this too far? I mean, he's got really worried and I'm scared that he'll be angry with me. I miss him too," I replied blushing. I couldn't stop my feelings. "Awww, If I were him I would never let you go. You are so cute Misaki! But yeah, maybe this is a but toooooo far. He even reported it on social media you know?" She added. My eyes widened. "WHAT?!" "Oh yeah, he threatened to sue the police since they couldn't find you," she giggled. I was up.

My keys jingled on my waist. I couldn't believe it. THE POLICE. Was he a idiot?

I arrived at the mansion imiediately and unlocked the door. As I did a figure tumbled down on me. "Wha-" It was the perverted alien I had missed so much. I brought his face up, he was leaning on me on the ground. "TAKUMI?!" His forehead was hot and he was red, very red. He was definitely sick. "Misaki? I found you! Where have... you... been... I was... so... worried," he said as he panted. "You were going to look for me in this condition?!" I carried him to our room and lay him down on a bed.

I rinsed a cloth in cold water and placed it over his head. I was going to leave to get food but he clutched my arm. "Hah... Misaki...*pant... please don't... *pant... go," he pleaded, his arm weak against my skin. He had never been like this. I grabbed a themometer from the cupboard beside us and placed it on him. "39.2!" I tried to slip away but he always tagged me.

"Please..."

I smiled, "Okay, I was just going to get some food for you." His head rested on my lap as I stroked his forehead. "Sleep well, Takumi." But he had fallen in to a deep nightmare. He was sick as a child though. The sheet of blanket over him as he panted heavily. "Please... mommy... daddy... come back!" "I don't want to be alone..." He said those words unconsiously.

I grabbed his hand tearing up. "Are you okay Takumi?!"

His eyes widened. "Misaki?!" It had been a couple hours. His fever had gone down considerably. He hugged me tightly his head resting on my stomach. "Please don't leave me ever again. You're all I have left Misaki! I would give anything for you, I'm sorry!" Takumi said in sorrow. I chuckled lightly. "I know. I won't leave you, don't worry. But only if you promise never to neglect me like that, I was this worried for you too," I said a hue of pink on my cheeks. "Mhm," he nodded still tightening his grip around my waist.

He opened a little flap of my stomach and kissed it. "Takumi..." I knew where this was headed. He gradually kissed the bottom of my breasts tearing my shirt open and unlatching my bra. His fingers snaked around my waist to stop my wriggling. "Ah! Takumi! Kyah! NO!" He sucked on my nipples and carressed my breasts. "His other hand left my waist and traveled down to my pants where he pulled them off along with my precious underwear. "Shrgh, Ne, Hah! NRGH! AHHH!" Four of his fingers entered my cave tearing in and out roughly. He drowned my screams as she pulled his lips in to mine.

My nails dug in to his back but he didn't seem to feel it.

"TAKUMI! AH! LRGH!"

His fingers were soon replaced with his manhood thrusting in and out. He came closer... reaching my climax I screamed. "TAKUMI! Ah... Hyah! ah! AH! AHHH! I..." But it was too late, it squirted out of me. "Ah! You feel... so good... Misa... ARGH!" He moaned as he too reached his max. Semen came pouring out. He collpased down on the stained sheets.

"My turn," I said cheekily. I threw his clothes away in to a messy pile and began to suck on him just as he did to me.

"Misa?!- GRH, Ah, VRGH!"

His manhood was inside her mouth, my tongue licked at it inside and sucked on it. I nipped on it too recieving a moan. "Lrgh! Mmmmm, KNNN! ARGH! MISA- I'm... AHH... Comming, Shrk!" She smiled. "Mnnn, Come Takumi. C'mon," she coaxed her mouth sucking harder and deeper in to his manhood. "AHH!" Semen came flushing in to her mouth. It boiled down her tongue.

She lay down in awe. It was her first time.

"You feel good on me Misa," he said panting. "I know."


End file.
